


Bougies parfumées à l'orange

by Peachpinks



Series: One, Two, Three, us. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #NorenminWins, Aged-Up Character(s), Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, They're 19, attempt at humor? yeah, but its just implied, how to tag, i made this because of a noren and nomin feud today at twitter lmaooo, so much flashbacks, they all make out, try to count how many time i type love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpinks/pseuds/Peachpinks
Summary: Renjun keeps getting questions from so many people even from his own friends sometimes, how does his relationship works? no more importantly how do a relationship with 3 individuals somehow manage to make it through? He'll just giggle from the questions.Because the answer is always the same"I don't know, it just goes"





	Bougies parfumées à l'orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! idk how this goes because the inspiration just went up in my head, the scenes will be shifting and changing in here so i hope you all like it and please forgive me if my grammars and executing the scenes seems weird/unclear english is not my first language

Its Always Like This Every Night At Their Shared Apartement, Renjun Sitting infront of his laptop doing his assignments for class, Jeno watching the tv while drinking his favorite Warm Coffee He buy at the small cafe outside the Apartement, no cream, and a little bit more of sugar, Jaemin on the other hand he is on his book sitting next to renjun, giving the other boy's left hand a gentle caressing once in awhile making sure he's not too stressed at his work.

Renjun doesn't mind either, its not distracting or even bring a slight irritation to him, it does actually gives a bit of calmness, jaemin's gentle touch on his palm feels like a feather touching his skin and renjun would smile a little while keeping his gaze to the overly bright laptop screen jeno has once told him that its not healthy and it'll ruin his vision, but he says its for keeping  _awake_ and not sleepy cause one time he did fell asleep on the desk, not to mention he forgot to charge his phone and laptop itself, both the batteries ran out in the morning, if its not from both of his boyfriends waking him up on time he'd probably overslept even more

his back felt like hell that day.

"guys what should we order for tonight's dinner?" Jeno's voice cut throught Renjun and Jaemin's concentration, their eyes meet for a second before jaemin running his hand to the back of his head and scratch it face obviously looking like he's thinking for an answer, his eyes wandering left and right and his other hand gripping the hem of his shirt "i dont know.. we just ate like the same thing for the past 4 days, is it healthy to order it again?" jaemin asks, putting down his book strectching a little making a small yawning noise.

renjun wondered himself, jaemin has some points as matter of speaking its been days since they been ordering the same food too, i think his own mom wouldn't be too proud if she knows her own son has been eating  _too much_ char kway teow maybe its time for them to look for something else. "jaemin's right, i think its won't be a good idea if we eat it one more night" he stated, closing his laptop, not before saving his work in a folder to continue later, he then unplugged the charger from the port and packed his stuffs into the bag, his movement are subtle and careful, because jaemin is leaning into him,  **must be a tiring day for him.** he thought

"yeah right, if i eat it one more time i'll throw up" jeno giggled and gets a small kick on his ankle by renjun, jeno stumbled back and holds on the wall behind him emitting a louder giggle, passing the menu flyer to the other two boys infront of him, jaemin grabbed the flyer, jaemin's eyes scanned the list of food one by one checking the prices making sure he didn't get the food and the price wrong again like the  _last time_ (Jaemin was sleepy as usual that time, he didin't read the menu carefully so he end up ordering the wrong variant of char kway teow, usually they ordered the chicken and veggie one, but he accidentally ordered the seafood one, its not that its any diffrent, but the price doubles for some reason, the economy in fish industry thats why, renjun said.) its not that they're broke  ~~~~or something but they just wanna save up, its almost the end of the semester now and saving up will be a great plan.

"gimmie that nana" jaemin didn't even bother to look again and he passed the flyer to renjun, he eyed the menu, after awhile of looking at the paper his attention caught one dish that caught his interest, its Traditional Chinese  _Mixian_   _with pork and chives_ and he blinks several times before pointing at the red inked letters "i know what you two will like" he sits up from his position, jaemin fell to the side with his head missing the cushion a few inches apart, pouting at his boyfriend's sudden movement. 

jeno looked up with curiosity and stands next to renjun who's busy entering the take out's number on his phone, his brows furrowed a little, trying to get a better sight of the suggested dish "Mixian? what is that??"renjun was taken off guard by jeno's sudden warm breathe making contact with the crook of his neck his mind when absent for a few seconds, his mind went back into its places after the other line of the phone picked up the call " _hello?"_

renjun snapped out of his thoughts and made his orders, after giving the take out place their orders renjun ended the call and tossed his phone to the sofa bed, where jaemin unluckily is laying there, a small aw could be heard and renjun says a faint sorry to the brown haired boy. wait what was he supposed to do again? oh yeah,  _jeno's question._

 _"_ what were you saying again jeno?" renjun turned his head to the left, jeno on the other end turned his gazed away from his own phone back to renjun, he smiles and locked his phone and put it back to his pocket "oh i was asking whats mixian is" he simply said and comes closer to renjun, grabbing his arm leading them both into the sofa bed, plopping down rather loudly creating a small creaking sound afterwards'

"hey be gentle! remember how we used to cut down our allowance just to get this thing, especially since the store closed down!" jaemin protested, hitting the side of jeno's body lightly, jeno just sticked out his tongue and gives him his signature eyesmile. now that jaemin mentions it renjun do remembers how hard it was to get the sofa, it was somewhere where they were still a freshman if he correctly recalls.

 

_walking down the newly furniture store, renjun saw the red sofa bed displayed at the front of the store and he instatnly falls in love, renjun then asks jeno if they could get the sofa, wasnt the best idea either to be honest, as they just moved in to their shared 2 bedroom apartement, and their parents only give them minimal allowance, not that they're ungrateful or anything, due to this all of them started to get part time jobs, each month they will half of their earnings and their allowance_

_after they got enough money, jeno and jaemin secretly calls the furniture store and requested to send the sofa to their apartement somewhere before 7pm, right before renjun's class ended._

_renjun comes home to the smell of orange scented candes burning in the front door the moment he walked in, his nose flared up upon smelling the familiar smell, he loves scented candles, especially oranges ones, and he's glad he told his boyfriends that._

_"my loves, whats with the candles?" renjun put his bag down and took off his shoes, the smell of the candles are getting stronger and closer, he walked into the tv room and spotted the two of his boyfriend_

_on top of the red sofa bed he been wanting for_

_"renjun~ come here my sweet love" jaemin chirped in and waves from the distance, smilling widely, he pats the space on the middle between him and jeno, jeno hummed a melody and smiles too "aren't you cold from the rain dear? why dont you come cuddle us now"_

_what a bunch of flirts._

_but renjun just sighed and lets out a small sweet laugh, its been awhile since somebody suprised him, oh my what would he do without those two boys who have filled up his heart and runs around his mind 25/8_

_he jumped into the middle with them, did not even bother to take off his jacket and socks. jaemin engulfed renjun on his hugs right away, jeno ruffling renjun's hair._

_perfect_

_"you stink, love," jaemin blurted in, now its jeno's turn to laugh, renjun just pinches jaemin._

_"should we jump into shower together?" jeno grins and renjun elbowed him "what are you thinking aboout"_

_"oh shut up you love that, dont't you?" the (read : was, that almost get expelled) blonde haired boy teases_

_Renjun's cheeks heated up, he's sure now both of his cheeks is the shade of the red paint he uses._

_"shut up."_

_one year later jeno accidentally jumps down to the sofa, reducing the life of the springs, and sooner later, renjun himself worsen it, don't ask how, it just happened_

_unfortunately, the store went bankrupt, and it turned into a gymnasium later, "i thought they were doing well though?" jaemin stressfully grumbles._

_now they can't get that one year warranty._

_suck._

renjun feels fireflies flying around his mind and stomach, it felt like it was yesterday how they bought that chair, now the sofa is clinging into its dear last sets of springs, its still comfortable to him though, minus jeno's complains about how the fabric of the sofa is starting to make his skin itchy, and how jaemin says the thing will snap in two eventually if they keep sucking each other's faces everyweek.

after a good 30 minutes the food finally arrives, the aroma of the mixian accompany the room completely mesmerized jeno and jaemin, the two of them trails behind renjun setting up their dinner, like puppies following their mother, renjun puts the mixian on a large blue bowl, while jaemin grabs another sets of smaller bowls.

after the dinning table is set up, all the three of them sits down, they dig in, jaemin who comments that the mixian is _slightly better_ than the kway teow, jeno and renjun just chuckled, not trying to choke from food.

"eat well loves" renjun muttered in his thoughts.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

monthly groceries isn't really jeno's thing, he loathes the idea of spending hours of time in some large space full of isle and isle of consumer's needs, but yet again going into the super market across the park is on renjun's to do list, if jaemin and renjun had a funtime picking up stuffs and deciding which one is cheaper and better, but more convenient for their needs, jeno would just roll the grocery cart following them both, taking his phone out at times to avoid further more boredom he's feeling.

renjun will always took time a bit more longer on picking bread jams, of course jeno will know that, renjun love fruits so much, orange, specifically. that explains his love for orange colors, flavors and scent, now if renjun is busy picking jams jaemin on the other aisle is looking at discount clothings and snacks, jeno doesn't complain at all, infact whine about having to stand and push carts around is the least thing he'd do (renjun is easily offended and will sulk, no, not good or cute way of sulking)

"jeno, do you think these shorts fits me?" jaemin shows jeno a pair of white shorts, the kind of shorts western people would use when they're about to go to a golf course, jeno shakes his head, absolutely not, there's no in way he gonna let jaemin going anywhere using that horrendous shorts, its just a big no no. jaemin srunches his nose and (cutely) upsetly toss it back from where he took it from.

"find another one" and jeno cannot contain his own joyful expression, seeing jaemin lights up upon hearing those words from him.

renjun is  _still_ looking around the jam section, trying to find the right brand of jam, he tries to find one he loves the most,  _orange marmalade_

but he seem to having difficulties finding one, not until jeno, who just happenly to be looking at the higher part of the section, founds it. "renjun, i found it! your favorite jam!' he exclaimed happily, waving the jar, jeno feels so delighted to see that he can found the brand, knowing its the end of the month and where things could sell out at the speed of light. 

 _too_ delightful that he did not see and hear renjun telling him to wave it around because apparently he waves the jar a bit eagerly, the smaller boy fears it would slipped out of his hand and crash to the ground, or worse, it will hit someone, he scolds jeno like a mother scold her child if it keeps taking stuffs that is heavy or dangerous to be carried.

silly jeno, really.

when jeno thought things could not get any boring, boy he was wrong as hell, renjun thinks its best for them to get a new type of shower curtain now cause for some reason he said their current ones are starting to  _mold_ and the color is starting to fade into a darker shade of its former one, 

"well jeno, which color do you think is the best?" renjun tugs at jeno's shirt, taking his attention from the phone away, jeno is greeted is with two colored curtains, magenta and peach, jeno dont really thought of those things, but for renjun he will just go with it, same goes with jaemin. "well..... you know i would say i don't really think about it, but if you asking me, i'd choose the peach one love" jeno snapped his fingers, urging jaemin to respond too. "same with him, peach! it fits the toilet seat color"

jeno facepalmed.

renjun, lost, not catching up, raises his eyebrows

"ok.....then" he folded the curtain and shoves it down the cart.

 

_the first time jeno, renjun, jaemin went to their grocery shopping they were completely lost, they don't know what to get first, jeno suggested bathroom needs, jaemin suggested food, renjun suggested kitchen and living room needs and so, they spread out, to their respective suggested needs aisles._

_they thought it was a good idea to spread out too, in a very crowded shopping center, where people would race to find discount items and other stuffs they probably will ignore or put in the shelves months later, really its predictable, but hey who could resist black friday sales, right? well jeno can ....and maybe renjun too but he was getting extra allowance from his parents so maybe he thought going shopping for the first time wouldn't be bad, clearly he was proved to be wrong_

_it was a chaos, utter chaos._

_jeno is struggling his way through the bathroom section, so many people for a damn reason was lining up and pushing each other like the plauge is upon them, jeno himself was no excuse, he got pushed around he evn got his feet stepped on by so many attendants, he's trying to keep his cool but how can he? when some random ass middle age men and women, cocky teens and hot tempered grandmas yelling at his ears or even at the verge of picking fights with him and at this point he's realllllllllllllly trying to keep his cool._

_"move you idiot!"_

_"you're blocking my way!"_

_"excuse me!excuse me! my cart cant move!"_

_"MOVE YOUR YELLOW HAIR ASS OUTTA MY FACE"_

_"young man if you don't get your hands off that toothpaste!!!"_

_"sir, you're blocking my sight my wife is probably miles away now"_

_that's it, he's had enough, with a full force jeno storms his way through the crowd, trying to get a goddamed T O O T H B R U S H and that task seems like crossing the sea and parting the water apart, after what he thought is ages, he finally gets a hold of the last piece of that neon colored toothbrushes, three sets, for him and his boyfriends._

_"excuse me sir-"_

_'WHAT?!!!!" everyone near him gasped, the lady who was calling him looked just as stressed as he is_

_he felt the whole world eyeing him_

_glares_

_now he felt like banging his head against the hard wall_

_the lady was just trying to offer him another pair of better looking brushes_

_she ended up giving it to someone else not even giving him another glance._

_damn shit._

_he wish jaemin and renjun is doing better than him_

_W R O N G_

_jaemin, cannot even get ahold of that dumbass bread he was hoping to get, but sadly the housewife squad of every black fridays have already packed them all, leaving only plain breads, which, he totally hates and dislike, he tried to get the milk from the nearby section but seeing how another groups of moms and elderly people jumbled up into a mess messier than shibuya crossing, he thinks 'nope' and turned around_

_no bread_

_no milk_

_he hopes to get that piece of meat though, because renjun is planning to make some steak for dinner, a congratulatory dinner for passing their first exam week with scores above minimum, the image of steak lingered on his head the second they leave for shopping, all he can think is the juicy red meat turning brown with the smell of butter and sauteed veggies makes his appetite grows bigger_

_alas, when jaemin reaches the meat section most of the meats are not even in sight anymore, not even dripples of the blood in the ice could be seen, "sorry kid, sold out" the bucther says untying his apron, he puts the 'OUT' Sign and goes back to the storage room, jaemin is convinced that he'll be back to cut the meats and fresh seafoods but no, the man didin't even return with any meats, and he's there standimg like an idiot looking at the empty section_

_no steak._

_he got a plan B incase this happens, calamari, but the squids are out too_

_no calamari_

_he can't even get the asparaguses and tomatoes because horde of people blocking the aisle, like ants trying to get in their hole the thought of squeezing himself in is putting his mind to just give up and just try for a plan C_

_find some canned foods_

_disgusting, yeah but better than eating ramen again for dinner_

_canned corn itself looks appetizing now_

_but getting that can is hell, when a bunch of vegetarians sweeping the halls like a fucking vacuum_

_selfish_

_jaemin had to fight with some white chick for that can_

_"THATS MY CAN"_

_"NO ITS MINE GIRL GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"_

_jaemin cursed_

_pulling the can with force_

_the girl gives up, after the manager itself have to break them apart_

_jaemin, is a theater major student, he'll get this easy_

_and he did_

_victory atleast._

_but now he gotta avoid being hit by the girl because what if he saw her again and she decide to post up? nuh uh._

_jeno and jaemin meet at the checkout corner, the line is very long, jeno looks very messed up, his hair is now a bird's nest and sweat all over his face, jaemin himself not looking good, his glasses a bit crooked and he looks like he just fought a tiger for a piece of canned corned_

_"what did you get?" trying to liften up the mood, jeno took a deep breathe and inhales and exhales repeatedly "nothing much, just these pair of new toothbrush, and you?" his tone is calm, but jaemin know one more foolery from this place he gonna snap "uh, same myself, only got this canned corn"_

_"jaemin where's the meat and veggies?" he stermly asked, jaemin gulped nervously and laughed awkwardly_

_"well.......about that...."_

_jeno sighed loudly._

_"fuck." yeah, same, jaemin replies in his mind_

_renjun doesn't need to be included, as soon as jeno mentions how they should find him first they can hear a distant yell  
_

_"THAT THING WAS MINE! MINE!" and followed by some chinese jeno and jaemin's skills of understanding is still lacking_

_found him, well short off_

_turns out he was fighting another chinese woman for a discount scented candles_

_orange candles_

_jeno wanna snicker at the thought of it but seeing how red renjun face is he decide not to_

_"what are you looking at." anger still hinted at his voice, after he catches jaemin keeps giving him looks "n..nothing" jaemin looks away, scared._

_they end up just getting toothbrush, corns and strawberry scented candles, and some other shit they barely care about, ironic jeno thinks_

_renjun tries not to curse again learning the meat is a loss_

_when they reached home they don't even bother to think of what to do with the ingridients, they just ate some leftovers lasagna jaemin bought the other day and call it a day, off to sleep_

_"_ is that all loves?" Renjun put all the stuffs they bought into the conveyer belt, making sure they're not missing anything, and suprisingly this time, jaemin manages to get the meats even extra spices and ingridients, yes even that bread he still dreaming of and yes, another season of exam week has been passed, they all manage to get high scores, and so, steak it is tonight 

"did you get the orange scented candles?" jeno organise the the groceries accordingly, into the card awaiting renjun's responds, renjun smiled and picks up a large jar, with orange like fillings inside it, the similiar brand renjun always get, jeno's glad of it.

the way home is a bit busy, but its all okay, they're gonna celebrate tonight, after weeks of stressful exams

good mood only, jaemin says.

music echoes through the car, along with jokes and laughters

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

This isn't the first time Jeno's mad, at both of them, Jaemin notes, he leaned against the wall near their bedroom, jeno hasn't come out since the argument ended almost hour ago, he wanted to cry really, but how can he when renjun's already infront of the door, head resting against the door frame with his red puffy eyes and loud sniffling, how did this happened? well let's just say jaemin did something stupid, no, cancel that, he was so stupid.

jaemin accidentally blowed a good portion of their budget for the month, on a few stuffs he needs for the upcoming semester, he thought jeno wouldn't mind but upon telling him this jeno reacted very seriously, unlike the usual, even if jaemin did something this stupid he would still wisely told him to be thoughtful later

but no.

jeno was very mad, his voice was raising each minute, jaemin tried to explain to him that the thing he bought is very crucial to his upcoming classes, jeno understands that, but he put so much emphasis on why he should tell him first, because then he could balance their budget weeks before, renjun who was  _not_ very happy how he acted, reasons that jaemin did it because if he don't he'll get low scores and renjun knows how anxious jaemin gets when his scoreboard gets a bit sidways, and it'll pull so many strings on him

but what jaemin didn't expect on how renjun would raise his voice too, his voice like the tip of an iceburg ready to fall and make an impact on the sea bellow, he hates this

 _hates_ it so much he can't even cut the two from arguing, jeno was now inches away from renjun towering him with such angry look, however renjun is not less scary either, his eyes not moving from jeno's eyes, determinded to defend him, he feels bad because he knows renjun would ever want to do this because arguing is really the most dislike thing in general on renjun's dictionary 

the argument hits its peak after jeno's one last statement, jaemin don't even remember what did jeno say all he do remember is renjun staring at him disbelieved, with something alon the lines of "how dare you.." 

jeno stayed quiet, realizing his mistake, he went into their bedroom, and locked the door.

renjun tries to call out, but too late, jeno makes sure he dont want any of them to talk to him with that last banging of the door.

and since then, renjun has been infront of the door, tired after crying and all those tears. 

still calling out for jeno

 

_it was summer, the heat of the sun blazing it's heat off the athmosphere around the surroundings, kids running around the neighboorhood eating their gross melting ice cream, jeno, isn't a fan of any of that, he prefered to stay inside his house with the chilly sensation of his AC, petting his cat who's sitting on his lap, purring loudly comfortable on jeno's warm and comfy lap._

_its simple and fantastic, but then we talking about the Lee household here, and jeno's parents really not with the idea of jeno lazying around doing nothing during the summer besides going to festivals and arcade with his friend Donghyuck and his brother Mark, no, first they send mark of to the summer camp for 2 weeks, mark was already grumpy days before he went abroad that eye sore worthy yellow bus_

_bye mark_

_and then donghyuck's parents think it'll be funny to make donghyuck become their family store's newly employed  staff , it really isn't and what suck is that his parents restrain his phone during his shift which ends at 7pm, who makes their childern go on a shift from 12pm until that hour? anyways jeno thought he'd be free of his parents sight_

_wrong again._

_jeno's mom one morning at the breakfast table said to him that he'll be continuing his violin classes with Miss Kim, oh hell no._

_jeno tried to object, but his father empty glare makes him shrinks in his seat, jeno just sighed and eats his waffles quietly, his cat followed him to his bedroom after breakfast is done "meow" the cat asked to be patted_

_jeno pets him, but he not so mistakenly pulled the cat's whiskers, he got bitten of course and the cat bolts off the room_

_fucking great._

_at the violin class, jeno meet his best friend, jaemin, been awhile to see him again but he's glad some people he knows its on the room, making the class less boring and tormenting, his lack of attention of course did not come unnoticed by miss kim, one yelling goes in the first one hour, and it tops the suckest thing of the day he ain't gonna try to find out what is the rest of the day gonna offer him_

_the next few days even more hellish, miss kim gives the whole class a sheet of my heart will go on by the one and only celine dion, jeno and jaemin hangs at each other's house to practice it, even when jaemin's home is miles away, jeno would do anything for jaemin._

_one night jaemin's parents are out of towna and jaemin is only left with his brother hansol, hansol himself was busy with boyfriend, so they got plenty of times to talk about things, but first jeno gotta sweet talks his way through with his parents, he's a great actor his mom always told him that, and then from that point, jeno aspires to take art classes, just like jaemin._

_"hey do you hear?" jaemin pokes jeno who is laying down on the beanbags focused on his game, GTA V, typical, jaemin manages to find hansol's game room spare key, they don't wanna check his laptop though, nah ah._

_"yes?? what?" jeno's eyes still eyeing the wide tv, firing a few foe in the game, after a short cutscene plays, jeno pauses the game and looks at jaemin, grabbing some chips_

_"i heard there's going to be a transfer student  from china coming, how exciting!" jaemin took a handfull of popcorns in his palm, shoving it all down slowly to his mouth, gross ass._

_"really? mom didn't told me that and she always monitor my points on the website" jeno lied, of course he knows, Huang Renjun, that's the student, he saw it at miss kim's class attendants list, he knows every student there that's why he was very curious seeing the new name_

_"well my mom didn't tell me either i was checking miss kim's class list trying to somehow bail out her class through my bare minimum skills, hey continue the game, i wanna see trevor wreck some hoes" jaemin says, drinking down his soda, jeno press start at the controller, resuming the game_

_"you trying to bail me out too? how helpful" jeno sarcastically remarks, earning a side bump by jaemin with his shoulders_

_"shut up you know i love you i won't do that"_

_"i know"_

_he does, he really does loves him._

_._

_._

_monday comes around faster than he expected, the next thing he know jeno already wearing that annoying tight white sweaters and black jeans, sweating very badly thanks to miss kim refusing to turn on the air cooling system, she's crazy really, jaemin right next to him keeps fidgeting on his seat, jeno can imagine the amount of sweat building up inside his uniform_

_yuck._

_lunch time arrives, jeno and jaemin in their own table, just them two, nothing more or else_

_"jeno, that's ...the boy, Renjun" jaemin points to the boy who just walked in the room with his violin on his back trying to find his seating_

_"should we ask him to sit with us?" jeno munch on his food looking at renjun_

_"are you sure? should we?" jaemin uncertain of jeno's suggestion jaemin is really bad at making new friends and jeno acknowledge that_

_jeno waves from his table yelling "over here renjun!"_

_bad move jeno_

_renjun is very confused, but he shyly approaches them with his food._

_thats the beginning on how their story blooms._

_._

_._

_renjun is a fun boy, very fun boy. he told jeno and jaemin that his family moved in from china to korea after his father got a new job offering  here, and since summer started his mom thought it'll be great for renjun to get new friends by sending him to violin classes, renjun does not mind, he likes making friends_

_odd jeno thought yet interesting._

_days has gone by, and renjun would casually just sits next to jeno and jaemin, chatting on how their days going, they would spend time talking and when they're on a day off they would go to the arcade, skating park and even jaemin's house to play hansol's games that until hansol caught them and popped off._

_they had a sleepover at jeno's one night, watching hachiko, the most tear jearking movie ever_

_tears, tissues everywhere, in the corner jaemin is comforting crying renjun whio is sobbing on jaemin's chest, jaemin isn't looking good either carresing renjun's hair crying too._

_jeno comes sits with them, hugging them both_

_and in that night jeno has the strong urge to protect them both._

_renjun, especially._

_a spark of love begins._

_._

_._

_it took him months to realize he has a crush on renjun, he had told jaemin about this and jaemin would hear his rambling with open ears, giving him tips on confessing to him bravely_

_easy to talk_

_jeno asks mark about his love life with donghyuck, and suprise suprise it wasn't as easy he hope, except he didnt expect mark to be very passionate to confessing about his love._

_jeno would see jaemin and renjun at the big tree near the school, resting, renjun leaning to jaemin_

_jealousy begins too._

_but why? jaemin is his bestfriend_

_silly, silly jeno._

_he brushes it off._

_its nothing serious_

_really_

_get ahold of yourself lee jeno._

_wrong again._

_._

_._

_jeno finally has the courage to confess to renjun, he asks him to see him at the park after tutor class, he bought flowers, daisies, renjun's most liked flower, as he writes on the white board during miss kim's class the very first day he arrived, the cute shy renjun walking up into the front of the class making his own introduction, if only miss kim isn't being an ass about his nervousness, he can stare at renjun's small figure all day, a bit creepy but he swears its not like that_

_they finally meet on the park, renjun wearing a pastel pink blouse and a white jeans, with a moomin hair pin on the side of his hair._

_beautiful as usual._

_their conversation goes smoothly, and then jeno holds renjun's hand, eyes full of hope, he gathers up his new found courage thanks to donghyuck._

_"Huang Renjun, i love you, since the day we played that violin together, i know i have this feelings towards you, a spark of romance blossomed in my heart, so...will you be my boyfriend?"_

_one_

_two_

_three_

_four_

_five_

_six. six seconds of silence and blank face_

_jeno already felt like running back home and lock himself away until renjun speak up, he thought it'll be "oh jeno i love you too and yes i'll be your boyfriend"_

_haha, no._

_"Jeno.....i love you too"_

_close enough_

_"but there's something"_

_code word, but._

_"i really, really do love you jeno, i do, i wanna say yes to you, but there's soemthing i gotta tell you... jaemin and i"_

_jaemin?? his best friend??_

_"we talked the other day and i dont know what happened, it all moves to fast, he kissed me- he told me that he's been hiding his feeelings and that he wanna say it before me and you could be a thing- i......i said i liked him too..but please! jeno! wait- jeno!"_

_jeno ranned._

_his flowers on the ground, he could hear renjun pleading for him to comeback, tears just keep spilling until he reaches home, mark who sees and understand the situation told their parents that something came up. they understand, which is rare._

_"how DARE you Na Jaemin?!" is all jeno could say between his cries, he is sure his phone is covered in tears now and his pillow is filled with snot._

_jaemin stayed silent on the other line but jeno knows jaemin himself is crying too, but he can care less about that now._

_"You were supposed to be my best friend! i told you how i feel to renjun! how could you do this to me!" he outbursts_

_"jeno listen-"_

_"NO. i dont wanna hear from you or him for the time being. dont think to contact hyuck or mark you hear me? i wanna be alone." jeno finishes off, he hang up on the call, jeno cried himself to sleep that night, jaemin spamming him appology massages._

 

_i'm sorry Jeno_

_i know i fucked up_

_i know i can't be forgiven, but please don't be mad at renjun, i got him into this_

_i love you, jeno_

_when you wanna talk again to me, to us, please tell me ok? please? we owe you explanation._

_i love you jeno, so much._

 

_i love you, it says, jeno was never this stressed before._

_._

_._

_._

_2 months, they didn't talk for two months, it felt like hell to jeno because he misses renjun and jaemin so fucking much but he needs his time to heal_

_he finally says he's ready to meet them again, jaemin says meet them at the tree near the school, their hangout spot._

_they meet at sometime near the evening, jaemin wearing his brown long coat and renjun wearing his red scarf with black cardigan._

_renjun's eyes light up when he saw jeno, funny, its like he acts like all that stuffs happen that day at the park never happened and is only a dream._

_"how are you two" he greets them, face solemn and calm as usual, jaemin smiles, he comes near towards his direction._

_not before reaching renjun's hands, and they hold hands going near him._

_why, ugh._

_"jeno" renjun softly called, and jeno still melts at that._

_they share some awkward glances at first, before jaemin speaks up first_

_"lee jeno, do you remember how that one day, i told you that you were very beautiful playing the violin? i wasn't fooling around, for some years now i have been hiding my feelings..to you, for you,i thought it'll be the best to keep it hidden, i don't wanna ruin our friendship. when that day i told you i wont ever leave you, you know i meant it right? i would never, ever leave you. and then the next few weeks you told me how you love renjun so much, i should be mad, i should be jealous but i didn't, i'm pretty sure that was acceptance, but then i realised that i fell in love with Renjun too, i was confused and angry at myself, i cannot hold my feelings anymore, that i kissed him, poured out all of my feelings to him just like i wanna do to you too" jaemin explained, he pulled a small chocolate from his jacket's pocket and puts it on jeno's hand, he hold his hand tightly, jeno is completly lost now jaemin likes him? why didn't he says so?_

_"lee jeno, i know this is confusing for you at the moment, but tell me, wo uld you forgive us? morever...would you let me repay my idiocy with how i wanna pour all my feelings to you?"_

_"w-what...im...yes confused.." jeno irritatedly says, but he keeps both of his and jaemin hands intact. not letting go._

_"jeno...you didnt let me finish that day...yes i love you back." renjun cuts in, holding both of their hands, as tightly as jaemin's_

_"i love jaemin too, but i don't wanna choose, i wanna be safe and warm in both of your embrace and touch, i want us to stick together, as usual.."_

_oh._

_"so jeno.....i'm gonna ask you.....will you be our boyfriend?" renjun cautiously says, jeno tries to process the words one by one, he heard mark talk about this once, he tries to remember what was it, because he remembers on how mark said it needs great responsible and how each individual needs to understand each other and gives attention equally_

_then it rings in his head_

**_polyamorous_ ** _relationship._

yes thats it

_renjun pops jeno's bubbles and jeno, without hesitation, but timidly say "yes"_

_"yes i do"_

_"yes i forgive you two."_

_and then just like that, they're officially dating._

_it took jeno a few weeks to get used to it, he is still sensitive and jealous at times._

_but he slowly learns_

_and a few reassurance by renjun, he felt confident again._

_a few months and then he dare to say to himself, they're mine._

_and only mine._

_they fell into a few rocky steps, but as mark said, they raise each other up slowly._

_and whenever it happens again, they can count on each other_

 

renjun almost fell asleep at the door, when jaemin thought jeno would not open the door soon, that means he doesn't wanna talk to both of them, he was about to wake renjun up and sleep at the other room and give jeno time

but the door opens, renjun jolted up startled, jeno is not visible on jaemin's sight but he can see his shadow.

"i'm sorry." jeno's husky voice ends the silence, renjun did not say anything and just hugged him too muttering a "me too" between his tears.

they walked inside the bedroom, jaemin thinks he is not welcomed, thinking jeno doesn't wanna see him yet. but he's wrong, when he sees the door ajar, he slowly come near the door 

"jaemin" 

jaemin lets himself lose, he cried right away and went to jeno's open arms closing the door

in the end, they're all ok again that night.

 

* * *

* * *

 

they're all under the blanket, clothes bundled up on the side of the room, breathe heavy, panting and skin filled with love signs, renjun covered himself up shielding his exposed body from the coldness, jeno sits down on the bed while jaemin turns on the bedside lamp, the room smells like  _love_ obviously jeno lights up renjun's orange scented candle, the fresh aroma filling up flaring renjun's nose up.

"very romantic" he giggles, jeno winked playfully, tossing their clothes back to the owners, jaemin blushing and smacking jeno's chest "ouch that hurts, that's what i get after all that?" jeno pouted, putting his shirt on

"shut up" jaemin and renjun said simutaneously before bursting into laughs.

they took quick showers, tiddy up the bed a little bit after their small round  _love_ _scene_ or as thats what jaemin said, renjun puts out his candle when jeno switched the lights off, jaemin landing off to the left side of the bed first, and then jeno putting his book away, before laying down in the middle calling renjun's name for slumber

"baby that was the last of my candle" renjun pouted, sliding in under the covers, adjusting his pillow and finally rests his head down.

"we can get it tomorrow, after dinner, how about that?" jeno caress renjun's hair, luring him to sleep

"that sounds nice" jaemin hugs jeno's waist, head leaning to him.

"not talking to you" 

"mean"

jeno chuckles and renjun smiles at his boyfriend's antiques 

"yes that sound great." 

"after dinner yeah?" jaemin stirred slowly, making himself at more comfortable position.

"mixian or kway teow?" 

"mixian"

"noted" 

jaemin and renjun turns off their bedside lamps, and night starting to hold them in their silent tranquil silence

jaemin fell asleep first, jeno played with renjun's hair for some time before his hand motion stopped signaling that he himself is asleep.

and then the sleepiness kicks in to renjun, his sense starting to get light, before he went into his slumber he whispers 

 

_**goodnight loves, see you two tomorrow.** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my twitter @Neowannables


End file.
